Carnations
by HailsStorm
Summary: It's strange what your mind wanders to when you glare out a window in envy and depression. He despised Valentine's Day, because he didn't have what everyone he knew had. Their soul mate. Sound's cheesy and scripted, he knew that. But still, nothing could stop the tears in his eyes or the longing in his heart for someone to call his own. [One-Shot]


**A/N:  
Hails: It's become official. Each month I will offer a Ninjago Fanfiction that goes with the month. It could range from romance to friendship to, really anything. I will ask with sincerity that in return for such a fanfiction, you will offer your best review and criticism. I can't demand critique, and I think it's evident why. With that in mind, I will stop rambling. **

* * *

**Title:** Carnations  
 **Month:** February  
 **Rating:** T for mild swearing  
 **Summary:** It's strange what your mind wanders to when you glare out a window in envy and depression. He despised Valentine's Day, because he didn't have what everyone he knew had. Their soul mate. Sound's cheesy and scripted, he knew that. But still, nothing could stop the tears in his eyes or the longing in his heart for someone to call his own.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Notes:** College!AU, Normal!Cole I can't really suggest much romantic music, but maybe some music worth that of friendship. So, maybe try Piano Collection - Full Album (Disney) RELAXING PIANO by Hirohashi Makiko

* * *

"Hey, I'm going out with Nya for a little while." His roommate called, zipping up his jacket despite the minor struggle of fiddling with the fangled contraption so he could stay snug. "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Cole hardly paid any mind to Jay's words, only a silent nod to ease Jay's worrying. Instead of saying anything, Cole watched solemnly as his roommate, and best friend, closed the door behind him. A few moments later, Cole found himself staring out the window with a deep scowl on his face he didn't even know he had. He watched without a word as Jay ran out into the chilly, but still bright day of February 14th to meet a woman who had all the right things, mentally and physically, in all the right places. Her body wasn't curvaceous or bouncy, but she was fair, and the perfect girl for Jay Edward Walker.

Valentine's Day. How he despised Valentine's Day, and for what he believed was a good reason. He didn't have what everyone else he considered a friend had. Their perfect half, their destined love, their soul mate. It sounded cheesy and scripted in his head as if it were from a B-Rated movie like Miss Kinkajou or Jibber-Jabber, all popular but loathed tacky films. Cole knew that, there was no denying it sounded cheap and a foolish thing to even be thinking. But still, nothing could stop the tears in his eyes or the longing in his heart for someone to call his own.

For a moment, Cole caught Jay's perturbed glance through the window belonging to their dorm. Cole backed away suddenly, closing the blinds and counting to ten before daring to look out again. Jay and Nya's fingers were laced together as he presented a rose to her, and the latter giggled affectionately when Jay kissed her on the nose. Cole felt disgusted, before turning away from the blinds. He scooped a book off his work desk and lounged on his bed on his half of the room, which was scarcely decorated compared to Jay's Fritz Donnegan themed bedspread.

Cole turned the page in the manga he began reading, Cheerful Bliss, or more accurately 朗らか至福, and leafed his fingers open to the page where the couple finally shared a passionate kiss. Why was he even reading this garbage? With an angered sigh, Cole tossed the book back onto his desk, and flopped onto the springy mattress. He buried his head in his pillow, grumbling something about roses being way too overrated for Valentine's Day. There were so many other flowers that appeared much more romantic and meaningful than roses, like carnations or orchids or Peruvian lilies. In Cole's mind they were a better choice than roses.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Cole heard the clear sound of someone rapping on his door, and he shot out of bed just in time to hear the sound of heavy footsteps making a beeline down the hall. When Cole swung the door open, all he saw was the shadow of some parkour master almost literally flying down the stairs. Before Cole had the decency to call out to the mysterious figure, he stopped, his coffee brown eyes catching a flash of the colors cream and raspberry. He bent down, gingerly picking up a ruffled carnation with a note and silk ribbon attached to it. He wandered back into his dorm, breathing in the heavy, sickly sweet scent of the flounced carnation, and unfolded the note, reading the cursive, elegant wording.

 _Roses are red, but also overrated._  
 _Carnations are so much more representing._

 _If you would rather spend the day with me instead of moping in your dorm,_  
 _meet me at the fountain in front of the Performing Arts building at 2:30._

 _From CHVLR_

Cole reread the note over and over again, furrowing his eyebrows. _The handwriting's nice, but the words kind of ruin the effect._ He pushed that thought from his mind as he considered this unknown person's offer. It would be better than sulking in his room, but what were the chances that the one that wanted to meet him was actually going to be someone worth meeting? What if this peculiar stranger didn't have good intentions? Cole considered the pros and cons of meeting this person, and he felt tempted to call the cops. Deciding against it, he shot a look at the digital clock resting on his work desk, reading the time. _2:15._ Cole bit his lip, and then recklessly threw the rest of his common sense and reasoning out the window.

 _Eh, what the heck? What do I have to lose?_ Cole thought, sauntering over to his desk chair and sliding his jacket on. In truth, he could possibly lose some of his dignity, probably any faith he had left in February the 14th, and on the very off chance the worst case scenario occured, his virginity. Okay, so he had a lot to lose. But Cole had trained in the art of Ninjutsu and dance for almost his entire life. The risk of getting attacked by a sex offender would have a heavy toll. But if fate chose to be in his favor today, he could spend the entire day with a young woman his age, hopefully drinking coffee and chatting about how Mr. Henderson hardly ever taught his class and more or less sprung a pop quiz on them every other day. _Heck, this might even be fun!_

Cole made sure to lock the door behind him, then secured his jacket before heading towards the stairs. His feet marched down five flights of stairs to the foyer of the dorm. He strode outside, seeing his breath fly away from him in a wispy cloud of condensed air. Before his brain decided to get its sanity back, Cole stalked off in the direction of the performing arts building.

* * *

 _Seleil?_ Cole thought wordlessly, staring a the scarlet haired young woman leaning up against the dead fountain, which had stopped spraying water for the cold months. The snow had long since melted, but that didn't mean it wasn't cold. With a huff, Cole took in her appearance, finding her dark magenta hair was tied into a side braid, the single cerulean strand intertwining with the plaited locks. Her chocolate brown eyes held a special sincerity to them, and Cole figured it was now or never. He had five minutes. _At least I know what CHVLR stands for._

"Seliel Chevalier." Cole spoke her name, slowly walking towards the fountain. The said young woman's head snapped into Cole's direction, a piercing gaze staring into Cole's earthen soul. Of course he'd recognize Seleil anywhere at any time of day. She was popular, sweet, and kindhearted to everyone around her. Not to mention, that much like Cole, she also had been learning Ninjutsu most of her life, and she majored in gymnastics, debate, and chemistry. She had won multiple awards for all three subjects in regional and national competitions. Seleil, in a few simple words, was an over achiever. She had big ambitions, from what Cole heard, and apparently she wanted nothing more than to make the world a better place.

"Cole Mistuko." Seleil said back, eying his form in an almost grateful manner. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I almost didn't." Cole flashed her the note he had received, waving it around lightly. "Nice note. Subtle, as a punch to the face." Cole watched, amused as Seleil pouted, tossing a split second image of begging Bambi eyes his direction.

"I hope I didn't freak you out." Seleil apologized, bowing her head morosely as if she felt serious contrite about her actions. "It took every ounce of courage I had to even leave you the note. I'm beginning to regret it."

Cole clicked his tongue, the sound of "Tch" escaping his lips. He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, honestly." The man spoke, making a hesitant moment of eye contact with Ms. Chevalier. He continued on jokingly. "I would be too. Creepy much? I almost called the cops."

Seleil blew out a childish huff of air, her cheeks puffing up like a blowfish with a light pink tinge to them that Cole noticed almost instantly. He felt a genuine smile tug the corners of lips up, his eyes softening a bit with her juvenile act of petulant hilarity. Cole felt he was enjoying this almost a little too much for it to be a good thing.

"It probably would've been much easier if I had just asked you in person." Seleil finally said after a moment of silence. "It would've resulted in a better outcome than the one right now. This is was I get for trying to act as if I had a special, enigmatic mystique about myself. I should've known I'm not meant for delicacy."

"Well, even if you did ask me in person I would probably tease you a bit and then wonder why a pretty girl like you would ask me to hang out. You've got all kinds of admirers, why not just go with them?"

Seleil blushed at the comment about her being pretty, causing an elated chuckle to work it's way out of Cole's throat.

"I don't ask them because they're not you."

It was Cole's turn to blush as Seleil wore a rather self-satisfied smirk, then the two burst into a fit of giggles. Though you'll never hear Cole say he's giggled, ever, in his life. He'd deny the case over and over again, refusing to admit he'd ever sounded like an ecstatic, teenage girl fangirling over her all time favorite boy-band/romantic-interest/celebrity the same way Jay gushed with ecstasy whenever a new Fritz Donnegan comic on the shelves of Doomsday Comix store.

"So, uh... You wanna, go get a coffee?" Cole asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Seleil smiled lightly, before her head upturned towards the sky where a slash of rain whipped by her. Wordlessly, she unfolded an umbrella and held it over her and Cole's heads. "I hear that one quaint little coffee shop, Greenery's Cafe, is a really good place for coffee."

Cole anticipated Seleil's answer, grinning awkwardly.

"I would love to."


End file.
